kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gibson
Gibson (A.K.A. 'The Gibson') Is a very core congregational (or, for those of you who prefer it, 'Kongregational') "small town" sort of room. There are 'regulars', more or less people who simply chose Gibson to be their main or more frequently visited room, and they all know each other, to some degree. It is a very clean room to many standards, when it comes to behavior of most of it's inhabitants. __TOC__ Name changes Originally named The Convention and owned by Emily, it was transferred and renamed The Gibson by William_Wilson as a reference to the film Hackers, as well as his personal favorite guitar manufacturer Gibson Guitar Corporation. When The Gibson was transferred to TheBSG in early 2009, it was also renamed Gibson to move up on the room list and to fit a better room naming standard. The Gibson is still the most accepted reference, but Gibson is acceptable. The Stealing Spree After yet another brush with the Couch Wars, the Gibsonites realised they had not stolen anything from Road Scholars, and promptly took their fridge. This was followed by a gleeful spree of stealing that went to rooms everywhere. This is a list of some stolen materials taken by TheSnarkyFairy and Rebel748: Kumquats and a minibar, from Indigenous Kumquat Research Center. Mjolnir, from Hall of Odin. The TV, from Café Kong. The giant shoe, from The Giant Shoe. The bleachers, from Teh Bleachers. The inconspicuous cardboard box, from The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box. The fireplace, from Soul Devourers. (Powered by souls, no less.) The mantelpiece, from Sumptuous Gentlemen's Brigade. The Great War Led by an elite unit of regulars and much RPing, the Gibson reclaimed their room from villianous cad Shuhreed and his lackeys, despite a crippling lack of forces and no mods until the very climax, presumably because they were busy elsewhere. The Gibson fought through flooding and slander, through mod impersonations and aggressive song quoting, and saved the day from the Rebirthers, vile trolls who did not accept defeat when banned, silenced, or suspended, and kept coming back. Also, at one point, Shuhreed cursed Rebel748, who is still awaiting his gruesome death, presumably at the hands of the Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal. Couch Stolen by the villainous band of rogues, cads and fiends from Road Scholars. Reclaimed in a daring raid by Rebel748 and LT_AMBR0SE, who, seeing that the Scholars' chat was dead, ran in, grabbed the couch, and teleported back to home ground. God bless Gibsonia. Then Scholars invaded Gibson again to reclaim it. A moderator, McKain, joined with the scholar's, but everyone's hero, Rebel748, co-ordinated an escape/couch rescue plan that went off without a hitch. And, er, Basschick peed on the Scholars. Some time after, Rebel748 defended the couch from heathens in search of desperate ways to end the conflict with scholars. In protection of the couch, Rebel used his Gibson Ability and obliterated the passage to Scholars, that they may never return. But then the Road Scholars used their "WTFHAX" attack and stole the couch back. TJTheBold led a counter-attack, followed by nightmareBC666 and WinterAngel, recapturing the couch, and dispatching the Sentry Ninjas, leaving a hole in their defenses. The Couch is once again safe from the evil clutches of the Road Scholars. Huzzah. This retaking was questioned by the scholars, who claimed that the Gibsonites had already retaken the couch, but since it was not properly documented, the couch had returned by default to the scholars. Room with Current possession of the couch: The Gibson Moderators: The Sheriff's Office TheBSG Current owner and governor of the Gibson. A fervent atheist and well-practiced skeptic. Not afraid to put idiots and trolls in their place. Spends his free time as an R2 unit in the Gibson Mods' motorcycle. Executioner Given moderator status around December 18, 2008. If you were to ever cross paths with him, you may find that his username is quite fitting. Sword, Sentinel, and Sheriff of the Gibson. Aviator17 A true Gibsonite. She's pretty lenient, but if you go too far, she WILL punish you. Welcomed to the Sheriff's Office on May 2, 2009. William_Wilson Owner-emeritus of the Gibson. Visiting Marshals Blarlack The owner of Ninja Chat, Blarlack is one of the most called upon mods when trouble arises. The reason for this is that he is almost always on Kong, proving to be a reliable source of help. CorellonL A mod from Cafe Kong who started hanging around in the Gibson. Also, he's pretty much the man. Hayato_Sakashi A regular of Cafe Kong, modded in early May, and friend to the Gibson community. Kesse Former owner of AAA, the first Kong room. Returned to The Gibson in January 2008. Currently deployed out of Dinosaur Hunters. Sakuya Visits occasionally when TheBSG or Executioner aren't around or AFK. Generally stays in Cafe Kong. Zshadow An ally of the Gibson, given moderator status in February of 2009, currently attached to Echo Hall. FuzzyBacon Makes sure the law is upheld, pops in occasionally when Executioner or BSG can't be there. FridgeMagnet Deployed from Cafe Kong, enemy of the evil and vile. Regulars Aliw Loves pasta and cheese. Student of LilyLovelock. ApeKing Ape! Not monkey! Arrowhead88 Derp,Herp de Derp.. Axel Desade I totally added this in myself, but I felt left out :[. On a side note, TJ probably play AKS more than Dark :D. BassChick Half Bass, all Chick... or is she?......No. This is the internet, no females. Borntorule The Gibson's resident meglomaniac. also the only one with enough magic awesomeness to beat Magin at his own game Cokeacola Pepsi is better. DawnofAshes Pretty much the coolest refugee ever. Darkspacer Epic player of the idle game "A Knights Story". Game level: 100+ Drakenlot Call him Drake. That's pretty much all that needs to be said about him. Ehpematen Check my profile for details. FroggyGuy Think yourself lucky if you see me online. Frogz694 General of the Gibsonite Army. He goes to the Gibson ever day, only missing when there is a power outage. He is a Frogz, NOT A FROG. Hashimashadoo Know-it-all brit. Jakez123 The neglected one. Jester856 The Gibson's Court Jester :3 LilyLovelock A newer member to the Gibson, ex-troll in recovery, and winning. Gibson is the only room she's ever in. LivinLovely Lives lovely. LT_AMBR0SE Yes, it's a zero. I'm quite sure that's a zero. But to tell you 100% you might have to ask him personally. Wait that's not a zero. Your built on lies! Maginmaniac7 Resident Mage of Gibson.(Can make yours arms fall off, but he can stick them back on too!) Started 16 Feb 2008. He landed in The Gibson, and never left. NightmareBC666 An odd young man, who can not be easily identified. Whilst sometimes displaying his age and immaturity, at other times he may take part in extremely mature conversations. A member since late 2008, Kongregate randomly entered him into The Gibson, where he remained for some time. Although some consider him a troll, wether this is true or not, he engages in enough conversation to be called a Gibson Regular. PugusDoggers Gone fishing. 'Rebel748' After travelling to the Escapist Magazine (Where he learned the Secret Carrot-Rainbow Technique) for a few months to participate in lengthy discussions about gaming and life in general, Rebel recently returned to the Gibson, hardened and a true Internetz hero. At present, he is selling these fine leather jackets and fondly remembering the days of the Great War against Shuhreed and his forces of Troll_Account lackeys. On 18/12/09, Rebel got a taste of the old magic when he led an expedition to Road Scholars to retrieve the couch, and fought fiercely to save it. Satrevi The chat ninja. The master of disaster. The pwner of queens. The killer of time. The one, the only, SATREVI! SATREVI! SATREVI! BOW TO YOUR GOD! *grins* No, don't bow to Satrevi. Bow to the person behind Satrevi. xD Savagehare99 The Savage rabbit hare scott6356 Don't insult America sesesese sometimes really annoying but he's easy to get along with...........just dont insult him slasher Likes to reason and use logic, likes the idea of finding a further purpose. Usually comes in on a conversation for a while, then leaves 4 times a day. shadowluigi42 Deployed on 18 April 2009, shadowluigi42 infiltrated the Gibson. He was accepted as a noob like many other people with no social life. He eventually started to become known in the Gibson and by some, even liked. After a few months, he tried to wage an RPG war in the Gibson but was quickly defeated by Executioner. He is now a fairly well known Gibson regular (or Gibsonite) as well as a recovering RPG-aholic. He mostly greets with ello gibson and tries to start conversations through random small talk. Starfish691 Has no use for children with minds of their own. Don't look in the cellar. Ew. TheDreamMaster "Whore of the Gibson" - Can usually be found lurking in the shadows. TicklesThePwnz0r He Tickles The Pwnz0rs. TJTheBold Once one of the most notorious AKS players of all time, TJ requested perma in the second half of 2009, stating it to be interfering with his social life. Although, as always with TJ, things are not what they seem, as a Ban Removal was performed at Christmas 09 and TJ is once again a regular.. Wattro All-star lemming. Winter Angel Generally called Ali, Winter Angel is the newest reg to the Gibson, only appearing in December 2009. Although her old account, Lennyrulz123 was present in the gibson for a long period of time, she only became widely regarded as a reg when the WinterAngel account was started. Her first gibsonite act was in the retaking of the couch with NightmareBC666 (Ali's "Hugdoll" as the two often use a *hug* tag when greeting each other) and TJthebold. Winsord Who in the what from where? ZeeSnaile The tastiest escargot around. Zamster101 "Add funny caption here" Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Gibson